Eres mía
by Jiimmy
Summary: ¿El alcohol es el culpable de los actos de Rachel y Santana?
1. Chapter 1

**Eres mía**

Todo parecía salirle mal aquel día, a primera hora su coche se había averiado y tuvo que coger el autobús para ir al instituto, luego su profesor de historia le dijo que había suspendido el examen que hicieron la semana anterior, además tenía dos trabajos aun por hacer los cuales ninguno había empezado, sin contar que aun tenía la resaca del sábado y lo peor de todo es que se acordaba de todo lo que pasó ese día. Los recuerdos de esa noche no los podía borrar de su mente aun que quisiera.

Y el día parecía no mejorar por que ahora tenía entrenamiento con las Cheerios y como capitana no podía bajar el nivel, y lo que menos soportaba eran todos esos gritos de Sue Sylvester.

-¡¿Y vosotras os creéis animadoras?- chilló al ver que la coreografía ya había acabado- Mi abuela lo haría muchísimo mejor que vosotras… ¡Sois todas una panda de ineptas!- Las chicas se miraban una a la otra intentando comprender que error habían tenido, era una coreografía de 8 minutos en los cuales no tenían descanso. Y ese día llevaban entrenando más de dos horas- ¡Iros a las duchas, no quiero veros más!-

Santana respiró aliviada ya no podía más, su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas hasta le costaba caminar… Con paso lento se dirigió hacia su mochila donde tenía una botella de agua y una pequeña toalla para secarse el sudor que le corría por la cara… Deseaba poderse dar una ducha, lo necesitaba. Al beber de su botella miró hacia las gradas y se sorprendió al ver a alguien allí, normalmente a esas horas el colegio estaba vacío solo las porristas estaban en el. Pero allí había alguien, la latina forzó la vista para saber quién era, no le costó mucho para saberlo. Sentada en las gradas estaba la mismísima Rachel Berry.

-¡López!- gritó la entrenadora- Ven aquí…- la chica obedeció sin rechistar apartando la vista de las gradas soltando un suspiró- No puedo consentir que la capitana de mi equipo ande por las nubes en mis entrenamientos, os quiero a todas al cien por cien pero tú tienes que destacar de entre ellas y hoy parecía que te habían metido un palo por el culo…-

-Lo siento entrenadora, es que hoy ha sido un mal día y yo…-

-Eso a mí me da igual… No es mi problema- le cortó sin dejarla explicar- Para ti el entrenamiento aun no ha acabado, vas a dar cinco vueltas al campo-

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Lo que has escuchado… Ya puedes empezar-

La morena asintió murmurando palabras inentendibles, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a correr, aun que su cuerpo ya no podía más… Las piernas cada vez le pesaban más y tan solo llevaba una vuelta. Santana levantó la vista del suelo para mirar a las gradas para ver si la diva seguía allí pero ahora no había nadie, seguramente se habría ido a su casa pensó aliviada la capitana.

Había tardado más de lo normal en correr esas 5 vueltas, pero ya lo había hecho y recogiendo sus cosas se fue hacia las duchas, donde ya casi todas las porristas se habían ido a sus casas.

-Hasta mañana Santana…- se despidió la última chica que salía por la puerta del vestuario. La latina murmuró algo, ni fuerzas le quedaban para hablar.

Santana se sentó en la banqueta del vestuario dejando su mochila al lado, no había nadie en el vestuario, estaba sola… Eso era algo que agradecía la morena. Después de cinco minutos descansando su cuerpo empezó a sacar la toalla, champú para el pelo y el del cuerpo.

Lentamente se fue sacando toda la ropa quedándose desnuda, se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo, sentía como pequeñas gotas golpeaban su piel duramente. Poco a poco ya no era dolor lo que sentía en su cuerpo, estaba más relajada aun que igual de cansada que antes.

No tenía ninguna prisa, así que se tomo su tiempo en lavarse el cuerpo y sacar todo aquel sudor. El agua caía con tanta fuerza sobre su cabeza que no pudo escuchar como la puerta del vestuario se abría y luego se volvía a cerrar. Ya hacia unos minutos que había acabado pero aun seguía debajo del chorro de agua, era una de las mejores sensaciones que conocía, le daba paz y tranquilidad estar allí sin ser molestada por nadie. Santana estaba de cara a la pared con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó como alguien se acercaba por las duchas y se giró para ver quién era.

-Berry…- dijo nada más verla caminar hacia ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Ahora me llamas Berry?- preguntó levantado una ceja.

-Siempre te he llamado así…-

-El sábado no…-

-Estaba borracha, lo que pasó el sábado es mejor olvidarlo…-

El sábado Rachel organizó una fiesta para el Glee Club donde todo el mundo bebió más de la cuenta, pero algo más pasó entre ellas ese día. Algo que ninguna de las dos había podido olvidar.

_Flashback_

_La gente empezaba a salir de la casa de Rachel, el conductor asignado había sido Kurt pero como eran muchos, algunos debían ir andando a sus casas, entre ellos Santana que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá del sótano._

_Rachel caminaba bajando las escaleras agarrándose a la baranda para intentar no caerse, el alcohol en su sangre no era muy elevado pero al no estar acostumbrada le había subido muy rápido. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro con una camiseta de tirantes blanca._

_-¡Santana!- chilló más de lo necesario sobresaltando a la chica-¿Aun no te has ido?-_

_-A ti que te parece…-_

_La latina estaba esperando a que la habitación le dejara de dar vueltas para poderse levantar. La chica se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo mirando hacia el techo._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?- su voz no sonaba tan borracha como hacia unas horas, ya no lo estaba tanto._

_-Una mierda…- le contestó sincera y borde- Menos mal que había licor para arreglarlo- aquel comentario no pareció molestarle a la diva, seguía mirando el techo._

_-Deberías haber jugado a la botella- dijo sin más._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque yo quería besarte…-_

_-¡¿Qué?- exclamó alterada pero luego lo atribuyó al estado en el que se encontraba la chica-Deja de decir tonterías Berry, estas borracha…- dijo intentando levantarse pero uno de sus pies falló y acabó cayendo contra la moqueta que había en el suelo.- Auch…-_

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó poniéndose de rodillas a su lado._

_-Eh… si, si…- contestó incorporándose un poco sin fijarse en lo cerca que estaba de la otra chica._

_Las dos se miraron a los ojos, no sabían cómo pero sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Eran como dos imanes que se atraían, Santana nunca había deseado tanto besar a alguien como lo deseaba en ese momento._

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo Rachel?...- susurró casi sobre los carnosos labios de la chica._

_-No lo sé… Pero yo voy a besarte-_

_Rachel no le dio tiempo a responder porque ya había unido sus labios en un beso lento, la latina aun seguía con los ojos abiertos sin corresponderle el beso pero cuando notó como la diva puso sus manos en su cara para profundizarlo ahí lo correspondió con ansias de saborear más esos labios. _

_Solo cogían aire durante unos segundos para luego volverse a besar, eran besos desesperados y fogosos, eran besos que pedían más. Las lenguas se entrelazaban en una batalla en la que no había ganador. Las manos ahora no paraban quietas, las de Rachel se habían posado en la cintura de la chica tirando más de ella haciendo que Santana acabara sentada encima de la diva._

_La latina se aferraba al cuello de la morena como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin romper el beso, no quería parar. Era una droga de la que contra más tomas más quieres. Las manos de Rachel habían bajado y ahora no estaban en la cintura si no en el culo de la porrista apretándolo con fuerza haciendo que esta gimiera de placer al separase del beso._

_La diva no separaba los labios de la piel de la chica, primero el mentón bajando lentamente hasta llegar al cuello donde allí chupó, succionó y mordió hasta dejar marca._

_-¡Joder Rachel!- gritó de placer, aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos y Santana se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su mente repetía una y otra vez que aquello estaba mal._

_Sin más se levantó de encima de la morena, y huyó de la casa sin querer escuchar como Rachel la llamaba a gritos des de el sótano donde aún seguía sentada en el suelo._

_Fin flashback_

-Lo que pasó ese día lo deseabas igual que yo-

-¡No! Tú quieres a Finn… y yo estoy con Sam…- se excusó Santana.

-Ni yo quiero a Finn ni tu quieres a Sam…- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella- Todo el mundo sabe que lo tuyo con él es una tapadera…- susurró peligrosamente cerca.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- le gritó saliendo de la ducha yendo a por la toalla y taparse no sabía porque pero el estar desnuda delante de Rachel la intimidaba y aun más si la tenía tan cerca.- ¡Ahora vete!-

-¡No quiero!- la siguió por el vestuario.

Santana gruñó con frustración y se giró para no mirarla, con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo buscaba dentro de su mochila la ropa para cambiarse, pero no pudo continuar porque notó como un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, lentamente sintió como los labios de la chica besaban su piel mojada de su hombro haciéndola estremecer.

-N-no lo… hagas…- dijo con la voz entrecortada, sentir ese suave roce en su piel.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?- preguntó sin despegar sus labios de la piel poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

-Eso…-

Rachel la giró y la latina retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta quedarse apoyada en las taquillas que había en el vestuario.

-Querrás decir que no haga esto…-

Los labios de la diva se posaron sobre los de Santana, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, la chica tardó en corresponder el beso pero tan solo fueron unos segundos. La latina sentía como su corazón cada vez latía más deprisa. Rachel enredó sus dedos en el pelo mojado de Santana.

No quedaba espacio entre ellas y mucho menos entre sus bocas que cada vez con más desesperación se besaban.

-Quiero que seas mía…- susurró Rachel soltando el nudo de la toalla para que callera al suelo, dejando a Santana desnuda otra vez delante de ella.

-Esto no está bien…- dijo cerrando los ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. La diva había empezado a besar el cuello y ahora se encontraba mordiendo fuertemente la clavícula al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó separándose unos centímetros de ella, Santana percibió algo de furia en su voz y en sus ojos, nunca había visto a Rachel así. Las manos de la morena empezaron a subir por los muslos posesivamente para luego cambiar de rumbo e ir hacia el trasero de la chica. Rachel lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que el centro de la latina chocara contra su pierna.

-Oh dios…-

La porrista volvió a cerrar los ojos tirando la cabeza para atrás, como podía sentir tanto placer en un solo roce. La diva apretaba su pierna con fuerza mientras que con sus dientes mordía el labio inferior de Santana, la latina empezaba a no tener control sobre su cuerpo porque ahora era ella quien presionaba su centro contra la pierna de la chica.

Rachel sonrió maliciosamente bajando hasta sus pechos donde chupó y mordió hasta llegar al pezón erecto.

-Joder…- gruñó des de lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir la lengua de la chica.

-Tú quieres esto…- aseguró en un susurró encima de los labios de la capitana- Tú quieres ser mía…- le dijo con autoridad antes de besarla con más fuerza y desesperación que antes. Santana cada vez estaba más excitada al sentir como su centro chocaba contra el muslo de Rachel y como está la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, puede que estuviera mal pero no quería parar y eso la diva lo sabía.-Ahora eres mía…- la morena empezó a dejar marcas por todo su cuello- Mía…-

No podía responder, lo único que hacía era gemir de placer… Nunca se imaginó ver esa faceta de Rachel, tan dominante… Pero Santana no lo iba a negar le encantaba, le encantaban sus labios, sus besos, su piel, su aroma...

La mano de Rachel fue directa hacia el lugar donde la latina más lo necesitaba, rozó sus dedos contra su clítoris notando ya una humedad abundante en la zona.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- la provocó sin dejar de tocar ese lugar tan placentero.

-Rachel por favor…- suplicó para que lo hiciera no aguantaba más la situación. Santana se mordía la lengua para no gemir más. La latina enganchó una de sus piernas en la cintura de la chica para que tuviera más accesibilidad, necesitaba sentirla dentro suyo ya.

-¡Dios, estás tan mojada!- dijo pasando sus dedos por sus pliegues- Dime que eres mía y lo haré…-

-Soy tuya, soy tu…- no pudo acabar porque el aire no le podía pasar por la garganta, Rachel le había introducido dos dedos de golpe, primero lentamente para que la latina se acomodara a la intrusión pero no tardó mucho en pedir más.

-Ma-as rápido…- habló entre gemidos

La diva no esperó a que le rogara otra vez y sujetándola de la cintura con su otra mano empezó a embestirla más rápido y todo lo profundo que podía, mientras besaba la zona del pecho y el cuello.

Rachel sentía como poco a poco las paredes de Santana iban apretando cada vez más sus dedos, sabía que le quedaba poco para acabar pero notaba como la latina se resistía a terminar.

-Vamos Santana…- le susurró en el oído dándole una lamida en la zona- Quiero sentirte como te corres en mis dedos…-

No hizo falta mucho más para que la morena llegara al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Rachel. La diva fue bajando el ritmo hasta que sacó sus dedos del interior de la latina.

Santana respiraba con dificultad apoyada en las taquillas con los ojos cerrados, aun sentía las replicas del orgasmo que había tenido pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Rachel que reflejaban deseo, puro deseo.

-Esto ha sido…- no tenía palabras para acabar la frase.

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto está mal?- le preguntó aun dolida por sus palabras de antes.

-Déjame mostrarte lo que creo de esto- La latina giró a Rachel para que ahora fuera esta la que quedara contra los casilleros, la chica le sacó el jersey que llevaba mostrando su sujetador de color negro.

-Mh…- gimió al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

- Ahora seré yo quien te haga mía…-

* * *

**Con cariño para ****Dtrululu**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación, sus ojos aun seguían fijos mirando el suelo intentando no derramar más lágrimas de las que ya había dejado escapar aquella noche.

Aquel fin de semana debía ser especial, debía ser inolvidable para ella después de todo era la primera vez que viajaba a Nueva York y todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta la noche anterior donde vio como Rachel salía de la habitación a escondidas para irse con Finn, poco después supo que había sido una cita. Aquello le había hecho daño pero lo que más daño le había hecho era haber visto ese beso que se habían dado en el escenario mientras cantaban 'Pretending'.

Todos los chicos habían ido a cenar al restaurante del hotel, aquella iba a ser su última noche antes de volver a Lima pero ella había decidido quedarse en la habitación donde dormían todas las chicas. No tenía hambre, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie pero sobre todo no quería ver a Rachel…

Sabía que no le podía recriminar nada, no eran novias solo de vez en cuando quedaban y pasaban un rato juntas "disfrutando" de su mutua compañía pero nunca había sido nada serio.

En ese justo momento la latina se estaba dando cuenta de que Rachel no era una más en su lista de polvos, no había sido solo sexo con ella… Nunca le había importado que Brittany se besara con Artie o que Puck le fuera infiel pero esta vez era diferente su corazón se había parado durante unos segundos en mitad del escenario al verla besar a Finn.

Le había gritado al llegar a la habitación delante de todo el coro, pero no era por el hecho de que no hubieran pasado entre los diez mejores de los Nacionales si no por el beso, ese beso que le había hecho sentir celos, muchos celos y a la vez dolor como si algo se rompiera en su interior…

Tumbada en la cama escondía su cabeza entre las almohadas, solo se quería dormir antes de que llegaran las demás de cenar.

Pero de repente escuchó como la puerta se abría y poco después se cerraba, nadie hablaba. La latina solo podía sentir como alguien se acercaba a la cama donde ella estaba tumbada. Santana que aun seguía con la cabeza entre las almohadas abrió los ojos pensando en quien podía ser. Solo podían ser 3 personas, Britt o Quinn, o…

-Santana tenemos que hablar-

O Rachel.

La latina suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Conocía esa voz, sabía de quien se trataba y lo peor de todo sabía que de allí no se iría sin tener respuestas.

-Santana tenemos que hablar- volvió a repetir más alto para que la escuchara, sabía que no estaba dormida.

-¡No quiero hablar!- gritó sin despegar la cabeza de la cama.

-Me da igual lo que quieras de aquí no me voy sin que tu y yo hablemos de lo que te pasa…- le contestó cruzándose de brazos esperando a que la chica se levantara.

Santana durante unos segundos no se movió del sitio, pero de repente se levantó de la cama con la cabeza agachada sin mirar a los ojos a Rachel y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando paso por el lado de la morena esta la cogió del brazo para que parara.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Si tú no te vas de la habitación seré yo quien se vaya de aquí…- la latina consiguió soltarse del amarre para continuar su camino.

Rachel no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente, por eso la siguió y cuando la chica ya había abierto la puerta está con su mano la cerró dando un portazo.

-Quiero que hablemos Santana, quiero que me expliques que te pasa…- le dijo suavizando la voz-¿Por qué me has gritado antes? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?...-

Era cierto la latina no le había mirado ni una sola vez a la cara, sus ojos seguían mirando al suelo.

-Déjame salir de aquí…- susurró controlando su ira.

-¡No!-

-¡Que me dejes salir!- gritó sin mirarla mientras intentaba volver a abrir la puerta pero la castaña se lo volvió a impedir.- ¡Joder!- chilló dándole un manotazo a la puerta, cambiando de rumbo. Santana se dirigía hacia el lavabo, tenía la intención de encerrarse en el pero un brazo la volvía a frenar.

-Santana, por favor… Dime qué te pasa…- lo volvió a intentar.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa, Rachel?- le preguntó soltándose para mirarla a los ojos. La morena al verlos percibió una mezcla de ira y dolor en ellos.- ¡Eh! ¿En serio quieres saber qué me pasa?- le habló alzando la voz ahora sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-S-si…-

-¡Lo que me pasa es que me jode que salieras ayer con Finn! ¡Me jode que le hayas besado hoy en el escenario!- le gritó cada vez más cerca- ¡Me jode que a ti parezca no importarte nada lo que crea o no! ¡Pero lo que más me jode es saber que no puedo echarte nada en cara porque no eres mía!- la morena la miraba sorprendida no se esperaba que Santana tuviera sentimientos por ella, siempre había pensado que era un juego aun que Rachel siempre había deseado algo más pero nunca había sido capaz de decírselo- ¡Me jode que no seas mía, Rachel!-

No lo soportó más y Rachel puso sus manos en la nuca de la latina atrayéndola hacia ella en un beso voraz y hambriento. Santana no se había opuesto a ese beso si no todo lo contrario luchaba para dominar la situación.

Con ese beso Rachel lo decía todo.

Sus bocas solo se despegaban durante unos pocos segundos para coger aire pero luego se volvían a unir entrelazando sus lenguas como si fuera una batalla.

La latina en un descuido de Rachel la empujó para que cayera sobre una de las camas para luego sentarse a horcajadas encima ella. Antes de volver a besarla se quitó su camiseta quedándose completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba.

La castaña no dudó ni un segundo en poner sus manos en los pechos de la latina pero enseguida esta las apartó sujetándolas y poniéndolas contra el colchón encima de su cabeza.

-Quiero hacerte mía…- le susurró en un oído empezando a darle besos por el mentón dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la cara.

-Quiero ser tuya…- le contestó Rachel con una voz llena de deseo tirando su cabeza para atrás dejándole más espacio para besar.

-Quiero que digas que eres mía y no de Finn…- le susurró en el otro oído, bajando hasta su cuello mordiéndola con fuerza para marcarla. Rachel soltó un grito de dolor y después de placer al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de la chica en su cuello- Dilo…- le ordenó.

-Soy tuya…-

-Eres mía…-

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar porque sus labios se volvieron a unir. La intensidad no bajaba ni tampoco la temperatura que cada vez era más alta. A una velocidad vertiginosa Santana se desprendió de toda la ropa de Rachel dejándola a su merced. Dejó de besarla en la boca para empezar a esparcir besos por su cuello chupando y mordiendo cada milímetro de su piel. Quería marcar todo el cuerpo de Rachel con su nombre, quería hacerla sentir como nunca antes… Esta vez no era un polvo más.

-¡Joder!- dijo desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir como la latina mordía su cadera, provocándola aun más.-Santana te… necesito…- le costaba hablar debido a la excitación. La morena la seguía provocando al empezar a besar en el interior de sus muslos, bastante cerca de donde lo deseaba Rachel-¡YA!- exclamó poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica.

La porrista entendió el mensaje y no se hizo más de rogar, paso su lengua por toda la zona haciendo estremecer de placer a Rachel quien arqueó su espalda tirando la cabeza para atrás, un par de suspiros y gemidos salieron de sus labios en aquel momento. Santana chupó con fuerza el clítoris de la chica para después introducir su lengua en el interior.

Los gemidos de Rachel cada vez eran más altos y resonaban más en la habitación. Muy poco le faltaba para llegar a ese deseado orgasmo, Rachel lo empezaba a notar por su cuerpo y Santana lo sabía.

La mano de Rachel estaba inmersa en el pelo de la latina agarrándolo con fuerza, había veces que le hacía daño pero la chica no decía nada, Santana seguía concentrada y con su dedo ejercía presión sobre el clítoris de la chica provocándole aun más placer.

-¡Santana!- exclamó arqueando su espalda al sentir como Santana cada vez introducía su lengua a más velocidad en su interior- Me voy a…-

No pudo acabar la frase porque un grito ahogado salió de su garganta anunciando que ya había llegado al orgasmo. Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que con una mano agarraba las sabanas con fuerza y con la otra el pelo de la chica.

La latina siguió lamiendo los pliegues de la chica que ahora derramaban fluidos.

Cuando Rachel por fin pudo tranquilizar de respiración con sus manos hizo subir a Santana hasta tenerla de cara para darle un merecido beso.

-Gracias por hacerme tuya otra vez…- le susurró sobre los labios sin parar de darle besos cortos.

-Rachel… yo…- la morena la interrogaba con la mirada, no sabía a qué venía todo aquel tartamudeo- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Después de esto pensaba que ya lo sabías- le dijo soltando una carcajada mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Necesito escuchártelo decir…- le contestó avergonzada, pocas veces se veía eso.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia-

Santana la besó otra vez, la besó en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la frente, en el mentón, en los ojos, en los labios varias veces. Pero de repente paró mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y entonces Finn…?-

-No estropees este momento Santana-

La latina iba a replicar pero los labios de la chica la callaron otra vez, ahora si el viaje iba a ser inolvidable, el viaje ahora iba a ser especial para las dos chicas. Aquella noche había sido la mejor de todas con diferencia.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno antes de ir hacia el aeropuerto se lo comunicaron a todo el Glee Club; todos se sorprendieron por la noticia pero la mayoría estaban felices por la pareja, todos menos Finn. Santana no pudo evitar reírse al verle la cara que puso en el momento en el que lo dijeron.

Las dos morenas ya se encontraban en el avión, como los demás chicos. Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Rachel se había dormido apoyada en el hombro de Santana mientras que esta ojeaba alguna de sus revistas.

-Santana…- le susurró bastante cerca, al parecer estaba despierta.

-Mmh…- seguía mirando la revista sin percatarse del tono de voz de su chica.

-¿Quieres ir al lavabo?- volvió a preguntar con un tono de voz sexy.

-No…- le dijo sin entenderla, pero cuando notó como la mano de Rachel tocaba su pierna por encima de ropa la miró topándose con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Enserio no quieres ir al lavabo conmigo?...- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez en su oído.

Santana no le contestó porque le agarró de la mano dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo del avión para volverle a demostrar que era solo suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**No tenía pensado escribir una segunda parte de esta historia, pero cierta chica me convenció para hacerlo. Espero que os haya gustado, en especial a ti.**

**Con cariño para ****Dtrululu**


End file.
